A Wolf's Imprint Overules All
by NessieandJake4EvaNEva
Summary: Set in New Moon. Edward's left Bella. Jacob inprints on Bella. Bella's turned into a Vampire.


_**LOL I SOO WISH THIS HAD ACTUALLY HAPPENED AND I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. ALL THE CREDIT GOES TO THE MUCH LOVED STEPHANIE MEYERS**_

**Chapter 1**

**I stared at Alice on the plane headed for Italy.  
'Why did I agree to go and save Edward. I didn't want him anymore' I thought to myself. Her eyes were closed as she tried to see how he would kill himself. I hoped that we'd be too late. Mainly because I wanted Edward dead and secondly we'd have to face the Volturi and it would kill Jake if I didn't come Jake as long as I was alive in some form or another he was happy.**

**"Alice, what have you seen exactly?" I demanded in a low enough hiss that the other passengers couldn't hear. She opened her eyes and looked at me with unforgiving eyes. To her me falling in love with a werewolf, her species sworn enemy, I had betrayed her on so many levels.  
"Its flickers at the moment but the Volturi have refused him. I just hope he gives into his more dramatic side" Alice hissed. I rolled my eyes and opened 'Pride and Prejudice'. I locked my eyes on it and when we landed I had just finished the last page. We got off the plane and I waited outside the airport for Alice. A few seconds later a yellow Porsche screamed to a halt at my feet. I got in the passenger's seat, buckled myself in and Alice drove off, too fast as always.**

**"You stole this car didn't you? You know Alice one of these days you're going to get caught and if I'm still live when you do I will laugh myself to death. You should have stopped Edward from leaving me" I muttered, tired of being with a vampire for so long. I missed my Jacob.  
"If you don't stop whining I'll bite you and don't think I won't Bella" the short little vampire snapped. I laughed. She could go ahead It would stop the Volturi trying to kill me. When we reached Volterra Alice sent me towards the clock tower whilst she found another way around.**

**As I ran through the crowds of red cloaked people I muttered,  
"Mi dispiace im in cerca di la torre dell'orologio**." **The people glared at me and stared at me like I was insane and that hurt. Really badly aswell. I was extremely tempted to turn around and find a way back to the airport then and there but I owed Alice from when she helped me last spring. The clock struck noon and as I ran across the plaza towards it, I saw Edward, bare-chested, about to step into the sunlight.** **I rolled my eyes then screamed,  
"EDWARD, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? DID YOU EVEN TAKE ALICE INTO ACCOUNT IN YOUR PLANS OF SELF-DESTRUCTION?" I sprinted the last few feet towards the vampire I used to love, my agility had increased since my time with the werewolf,** **stumbling only a couple of times then crashed into his marble chest.**

**"Edward move, do not involve the Volturi or so help me" I hissed into his ear.  
"Heaven" Edward whispered, his eyes closed, and wrapped his arms around me. I froze when he did so. "I guess Carlisle was right about my soul then." I shoved against him and muttered,  
"I don't love you anymore, Edward. You hurt me too much." His eyes snapped open and he pulled me into the shadows of a dark alley. Two cloaked figures moved towards me and I stepped away from Edward, closer to the bright plaza. I knew enough from what Jacob had told me and what the Cullen's had told me that I would be able to keep away from vampires until sundown, in Italy at least.  
**

**"Felix, Demetri, no rules were broken. I no longer need your services anymore" Edward muttered, his voice was piercing when I compared it against my wolf's. I couldn't believe I had actually thought it was a dreamy sound.  
"Well maybe we should take this conversation to a more appropriate venue" the darker cloak hissed. I stepped even closer to the light and Edward said,  
"Bella go and rejoin the festival would you, there's a good girl." I glared at him and the light grey cloak muttered,  
"I think you know that the girl comes with us, Edward." A small figure leapt over the wall and moved to stand beside Edward,  
"Be civil boys, there are ladies present" she whispered. Alice.  
**

**I glared at the four vampires and muttered,  
"Excuse me, but I'm pretty sure I don't go with you. I have the freedom to leave so don't you dare even try and make me." Edward, Alice and the two cloaks turned their heads to stare at me and Edward and Alice's jaws hung slightly open.  
"When did you become so brave, Isabella?" The dark cloak asked. I smiled wryly at him as I remembered what had happened in the month.  
**

**_(FLASHBACK)_  
**

**___As I drove through the rain towards La Push, forcing my truck to go at its maximum speed of 55mph in my hast to demand arguments from my best friend. Jacob had been avoiding me, or it felt like that but according to Billy he had mono which didn't mean he couldn't pick up the phone when I called him. I pulled up beside the small red house and saw a huge Jacob-looking man walking past it. A second later and I realised that this mysterious figure wasn't a stranger, it was Jacob! I jumped out of my car and called,  
"Jake, Jacob! Hey! Why haven't you answered any of my phone calls?" Jacob turned around slowly and as he turned I saw the tattoo. At first I thought it was just a collection of shapes then as I looked closer I saw it was a Wolf head. All of Jacob's hair had been cut off so it was short and soaked._**

**_He looked down at me and as his eyes locked with mine I felt a strange urge to demand what had happened to him and I felt as if he would tell me absolutly everything and be honest in his answer aswell.  
"Bella, you know our friendship didn't have clear boundries?" Jacob said, slightly hysteric. I nodded at him and he continued,  
"Well things just got even more complicated. Bella, I'm so sorry." He looked over his shoulder and I saw four more huge men stood on the borderline of the forest watching us. He beckoned them forward with his hand and they swiftly covered the large distance between us and I recognized them as the ones Jacob had called 'the cult'. Sam Uley, Paul, Jared and Embry. I stared at them and Sam muttered,  
"What's wrong Jacob?" I stared at Jacob too and he sighed.  
"Bella, I turned into a werewolf so I wasn't allowed to hang around with you because it wasn't safe and I couldn't explain it to you properly so I ignored your calls and now I can tell you all of this because... well... Isabella Swan I've imprinted on you" Jacob babled, his words slurring slightly. I couldn't understand what he meant but I guessed it was something big because Paul started shaking whilst Embry and Jared's hands started to tremble.  
"Paul get back now!" Jacob shouted as he turned around, shoved Paul back and Embry pulled me away from him. He held me to his chest then Paul exploded into a giant wolf.  
_**


End file.
